Cinco Minutos
by Lilian Pendragon
Summary: Sirius... Você não pode demorar mais, meu amigo. Você tem que escolher, seu tempo está acabando... [Short com uma pitada de SM]


Cinco Minutos

Somente um par continuava a lutar, aparentemente sem notar o recém-chegado. Harry viu Sirius se desviar de um raio vermelho de Bellatrix: ria dela.

- Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso! – berrou ele, sua voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa.

O segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito.

O riso ainda não desaparecera do seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

Harry soltou Neville, embora nem tivesse consciência do que fazia. Estava novamente descendo os degraus aos saltos, puxando a varinha, ao mesmo tempo que Dumbledore também se voltava para o estrado.

Sirius pareceu levar uma eternidade pra cair: seu corpo descrevendo um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco.

Harry viu a expressão de medo e surpresa no rosto devastado e outrora bonito do seu padrinho quando ele atravessou o arco e desapareceu além do véu, que esvoaçou por um momento como se soprado por um vento forte, depois retomou a posição inicial.

Harry ouviu o grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, mas sabia que não significava nada – Sirius simplesmente atravessara o arco, reapareceria do outro lado a qualquer segundo...

-------------------------------

_ Sirius olhou para os lados, a dor no peito pelo feitiço lançado pela prima havia desaparecido. Escutava vozes e sombras passavam ao seu redor. Se lembrou de que atravessara o arco, mas não conseguiu entender porque não caíra do outro lado, como deveria ter acontecido. _

_ Lentamente, se sentindo perdido pelo lugar em que se encontrava, e incomodado com tantas vozes que não conseguia reconhecer e nem entender o que dizia, deu alguns passos para frente. _

_ - Pare, Sirius! – ele ouviu aquela voz. Mas não era possível, era!? _

_ Olhou para os lados, incerto. _

_ - Se você der mais um passo, nunca mais poderá voltar, Sirius. Você precisa se decidir... – dessa vez, foi outra voz que ele ouviu. A outra voz que ele achou que nunca mais poderia ouvir. _

_ - James? Lily? – ele olhou para os lados, o coração apertado, tentando formar teorias em sua mente de como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo. _

_ - Sim, Sirius. Somos nós... – quando olhou pra frente, ele viu a imagem dos dois amigos formada. Os cabelos flamejantes de Lily e seus amendoados olhos verdes contrastando enormemente com as roupas brancas e a pele pálida. James tinha os seus olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhando, como sempre estivera antes daquele maldito dia. _

_ - Como... Como isso é possível? – ao mesmo tempo que os amigos pareciam tão próximos, parecia que havia um mundo entre eles. _

_ - Você atravessou o véu da vida e da morte, Sirius. – Lily explicou calmamente – Se você der mais um passo, nunca mais poderá voltar. Se escolher voltar, você ainda pode atravessar aquele véu. O tempo que você vê passar aqui, não está passando da mesma maneira lá. _

_ - Mas você não pode demorar a decidir, meu caro amigo. Se não, ficará perdido para sempre na linha entre os dois mundos. _

_ Sirius ainda olhava embasbacado para os amigos, sem acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Ele tinha a escolha de poder ficar do lado das duas melhores pessoas que conhecera em toda a sua vida, ou de voltar para aquilo que agora ele tinha. Seu afilhado, Remus, Dumbledore... _

_ - Eu... Eu não sei... – ele suspirou, os olhos de repente ficando embaçados – Quer dizer... Rever vocês foi tudo o que eu esperei durante todos aqueles meus anos em Azkaban, e vocês sabem disso. Mas estar com Harry, poder abraçá-lo de novo, rever Remus... É tudo tão confuso... _

_ - Me... Me fale dele, Sirius. – Lily pediu, os olhos verdes brilhando pelas lágrimas contidas. _

_ - Ah, meus queridos. Que grande filho vocês têm! É o garoto mais especial que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. Um coração tão grande quanto o seu, Lily. Sempre pensando no bem, sempre tentando ajudar, sempre querendo o melhor pra todo mundo e sempre lutando por um final feliz. Carrega o peso do mundo nas costas, o nosso Harry. Mas ainda sim, consegue ser como nós éramos quando jovens, James. Sempre metido em encrencas, sempre no meio de alguma confusão, sempre criando algum problema... Não nega aos pais. _

_ - Ele... Ele está tão grande agora... – agora as lágrimas caiam em abundância dos olhos da ruiva, enquanto James a mantinha pela cintura, a emoção visível no meio do castanho e do sorriso. _

_ - Ele me lembra tanto a mim mesmo naquela idade. Um pouco mais magro, é verdade. Mas ainda sim, como eu. _

_ - Harry é seu clone, James. Todos falam isso pra ele, e é fácil ver como o peito dele se infla de orgulho ao ouvir isso, com a diferença de que ele tem seus olhos, Lily. Um grande jogador de quadribol, o melhor apanhador que eu já vi. Melhor até mesmo que você nos nossos tempos de escola, James. _

_ - Eu gostaria de ter podido passar mais tempo com ele... Nós gostaríamos... – Lily disse devagar – Ele é feliz, Sirius? _

_ - Apesar de tudo, ele é. Eu sei que ele não gostaria de estar metido em nada disso, e nem de ser famoso, mas acho que ele aprendeu a conviver com essas coisas. Tem dois grandes amigos, que eu sei que sempre lhe apoiarão. A menina Hermione, uma mente brilhante e um coração de ouro... Eu olho pra ela e não consigo não enxergar você, Lily. Discriminada por ser filha de trouxas, longe de ser a mais popular do colégio, e ainda sim se mostrou a mente mais brilhante que já passou por aquele colégio. É a voz da razão de Harry. Acho que sem ela, ele não agüentaria nada. E o menino Weasley, Rony. Um bom garoto, divertido, grande amigo... _

_ - Acho que não temos muito com o que nos preocupar, amor... – James falou, apertando de leve o ombro da mulher. _

_ - Sirius... Você não pode demorar mais, meu amigo. Você tem que escolher, seu tempo está acabando... _

_ O homem olhou para os lados, perdido, sem saber o que fazer. Atrás do casal de amigos podia ver várias sombras formadas, e atrás de si, por onde tinha vindo, ainda era capaz de ver a expressão de susto no rosto do afilhado, o medo estampado em sua face, a preocupação pelo padrinho. _

_ Olhou mais uma vez para os amigos, e então uma sombra se destacou. **Ela**. Que havia sido tirada dele tão depressa por aquela guerra estúpida, como tantas outras pessoas que amavam. _

_ - Sirius, você precisa decidir, querido. – depois de 16 anos, ele ouviu a sua voz calma novamente, que sempre lhe trazia a sensação de esperança de um mundo melhor. _

_ - Marlene... _

_ - Sim, sou eu. Mas se apresse, Sirius. Você vai ficar preso entre os dois mundos. Escolha logo! Seja qual for a sua escolha, sabemos que vai ser a melhor pra todos. Você sempre tentou fazer o melhor por todos nós. _

_ Ele fechou os olhos, sua vida passando a sua frente como um flash: o dia em que entrou em Hogwarts, os Marotos, o dia em que descobriram que Remus era um lobisomem, o Mapa do Maroto, a transformação para animagos, os jogos de quadribol, o baile em que havia ido com Marlene pela primeira vez, as infinitas brigas de James e Lily, quando eles finalmente começaram a namorar, a formatura, a decisão de virar auror, a guerra, os milhões de amigos perdidos, a morte de Marlene, o nascimento e batizado de Harry, a morte dos amigos, a busca por Peter, a sua prisão em Azkaban e seus desejos de vingança, sua fuga, o reencontro com Harry e Remus... _

_Suspirou, e tomou a sua decisão. Com um suspiro e uma última olhada pra trás, deu um passo a frente, sentindo uma brisa fria passando por seu corpo, e de repente estando ao lado dos três. _

_- Você tem certeza, Sirius? – James perguntou. _

_ - Durante os últimos 14 anos, tudo o que eu mais quis foi reencontrar vocês. Não vou desperdiçar essa chance. – ele sorriu, olhando na direção em que ainda podiam ver o que acontecia fora do véu. _

_ Sentiu uma mão ir de encontro a sua, e ao olhar para o lado encarou os olhos castanhos de Marlene, o rosto como ele se lembrava desde a última vez em que a viu viva. Então olhou para as suas mãos e percebeu que elas estavam mais jovens. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, e sentiu-os da forma com que ele usava nos tempos em que era jovem. _

_ - Quando você bem para essa lado, Sirius, adquire a forma da época da sua vida que você deseja. E você, como todos nós, escolheu a juventude. – Marlene explicou, um sorriso brincando nos seus lábios. _

_ Ele apertou a mão dela de leve e lhe sorriu de volta, voltando a olhar a cena lá fora, diretamente para Harry, que parecia desesperado, enquanto Remus segurava o garoto. _

_ - Não se preocupe, Almofadinhas. – James lhe sorriu, enquanto observavam Harry se debater e Remus lhe falar coisas que eles não podiam ouvir, mas sabiam que tentava acalmar o adolescente – O Aluado vai cuidar bem do nosso garoto! _

E com uma última olhada para a cena, os quatro, abraçados, seguiram rumo à eternidade.

-------------------------------

Mas Sirius não reapareceu.

* * *

N.A.: Depois de séculos sem escrever, me deu a louca de fazer essa short sobre os últimos minutos de Sirius, já que a nossa digníssima JK resolveu que não era importante explicar pra quê servia aquele véu, não é mesmo!? Anyway, espero que vocês gostem. E comentar nunca é demais, viu?! 


End file.
